At the park
by pixigirl101
Summary: Regina and Emma and all of Storybrooke are at the Storybrooke park for the 4th of July, established SwanQueen, SMUT! Don't like, don't read! REVIEW PLEASE! This is a SWANQUEEN STORY Regina and Emma!


*A/N- this story is smut, and it's not appropriate for all ages!

*Disclaimer- I don't own once upon a time or any of the characters.

REVIEW!

The heat of the day was almost unbearable, even wearing short shorts and a tank top wasn't enough to keep cool that day. It was getting to the part of the day where the sun was starting to set and the day was slowly but surely starting to cool off. People had started to set up their lawn chairs and blankets on the grass of the Storybrooke park waiting for the fire work show to start. Since the curse broke the town decided that they wanted to keep celebrating this new land's holidays like they had for the past 28 years, so here they all were, sitting in the park on the fourth of July celebrating as a whole.

It had been around 6 months since Snow, Charming, Hook, Neal, Henry, Regina, Emma, and Rumple had returned from Neverland, and everyone in town had heard about how good Regina has been doing and they slowly began to forgive her, and after everything all settled down Regina and Emma decided it was time to tell everyone about their secret relationship. Neither women had seen the relationship coming, but after they got back from Neverland both women knew something was different.

-Flashback-

Emma knew her feelings for her sons other mother had changed and lately she couldn't get the brunette woman off of her mind and whenever she was around she had to force herself to keep her eyes off of her but most of the time it was useless. It was like they were connected and no matter how hard Emma would try she just couldn't stay away from the other woman and lately she didn't really want to stay away.

It was around Valentine's Day that the truth came out between the two women. Henry was staying at a friend's house so both women were free bur neither knew it. Emma and Ruby decided they wanted to go out for a girl's night and soon they found themselves at the town's local bar. After a while neither of them were sure how many they had but it had been enough to loosen them both up enough to start dancing with each other. While they danced Emma's vision started to blur slightly but not enough to not notice the door open and definitely not enough to not notice the two idiots that waltzed through it.

Emma let out a low growl upon seeing the two men there that both wanted her but she didn't want either of them, all she wanted was Regina. It had taken a while for Emma to admit that she was head over heels in love with the older woman but after constantly trying to make the feeling go away and failing she gave up and she succumbed to the feeling. "What's wrong Emma?" Ruby lent forwards and said in Emma's Ear. Emma's eyes met Ruby's and then went back to the idiots that were now at the bar and Ruby followed her eyes until hers landed on them as well.

Ruby giggled to herself and looked back at Emma pulling her slightly closer and lent in again and said, "Have you flat out told them both that you don't want to be with either of them?" Emma nodded her head vigorously in conformation and before she could stop herself she replied, "I even told them I couldn't be with them because I was in love with someone else but they just don't stop." Ruby's eyes went wide and she pulled back from Emma enough to look into her eyes, her own eyes wide, but Emma didn't seem fazed by what had just come out of her mouth. She was definitely a lot more drunk that either thought.

"With who?" Ruby said loud enough that Emma had heard her even though she didn't lean back in. As if on cue Regina entered the building looking around and making her way over to the bar. Emma broke out into a bright smile as she watched the woman enter and Ruby followed her eyes again but what she saw she wasn't prepared for. Her head whipped back around and she grabbed Emma's shoulders forcing her to look at her, "You're in love with REGINA?!" Emma didn't even respond she just smiled happily.

Ruby's eyes looked like they were going to bug out of her head. "Are you two together?" Emma's face fell and she shook her head sadly, "No, I don't have the courage enough to tell her. What if she is disgusted and she tries to keep Henry away from me. We've become really close since Neverland and I don't want to mess that up by telling her how I feel."

Ruby thought about that for a minute and she was hit with an idea. "I can help you with figuring that out if you want Em." And with that she began to explain her plan to Emma and then she left Emma in the middle of the dance floor and walked over to the bar to get them both another drink.

"Can I get two more please?" Ruby said leaning over the bar giving the bartender a nice view of her cleavage. "Sure thing Rubes!" He said with a giant smile as she looked around her. "Well hello Madam Mayor, how are you tonight?" Ruby said smiling brightly at the other woman. "Hello Miss Lucas I'm quite well and yourself?"

"I'm great!" Ruby chirped back happily, "Are you here alone?" Ruby asked her a second later, Regina's face fell only slightly but as quickly as it happened she schooled her features and nodded a simple yes to her and took a sip of her drink, "Well that's no good… Would you want to join us?" Ruby asked. Regina thought about that and then she remembered that it was Valentine's Day and she was probably with a date, "No thank you Miss Lucas, I wouldn't want to interrupt you and…" Regina trailed off waiting for a name, "Emma and you wouldn't be interrupting, we wouldn't mind."

At the mention of Emma's name there was a sparkle in Regina's eyes, 'why is Emma here with Ruby? Are they together?' So many things went through Regina all at once; excitement, happiness, worry, hope, fear, but the biggest two were love and jealousy. "No, thank you Dear go and have a good time, and tell Miss Swan I said hello for me please." Ruby's face fell slightly but with a simple smile she turned away, grabbed the two drinks and walked back over to Emma.

Emma was completely nervous, she didn't know how this night was going to turn out, but she had a feeling that it wouldn't be pretty. Ruby was walking back towards Emma but Regina wasn't with her. "Change of plan's Em, she didn't want to 'Interrupt us' so follow my lead I have a new idea." Together they made their way a little closer to the bar so Regina could see them but not enough to make it look like it was intentional. Ruby slyly glanced to the bar and made sure Regina was watching them before she put her plan into motion. As the song changed to an upbeat song Ruby spun Emma around and put her hands onto Emma's hips and pulled her so her back side came directly into contact with her front and she ground into Emma. Emma didn't fight Ruby and honestly this was kind of fun, and soon Emma didn't need Ruby to lead and Emma reached a hand out behind her and put it around Ruby's neck and turned around in the embrace they shared and now the fronts of their bodies were flush against each other and Emma pulled Ruby closer. Ruby ran her hands down Emma's sides and they kept grinding against each other.

Ruby pulled Emma's face closer to her own but turned to her ear and said, "Do you trust me?" Emma nodded and Ruby pulled back and glanced over the Mayor who was watching them intently. Ruby smirked as she looked back at Emma and Ruby's hand came up to cup Emma's cheek and she crashed their lips together. Emma was shocked but her eyes slipped closed and she began to kiss back. When they parted Ruby secretively glanced back at Regina whose face was unreadable as she stood up and walked towards the exit.

Ruby smiled triumphantly and pointed towards Regina's retreating frame, "There your answer Emma." And with that Ruby pushed Emma towards the door.

Regina couldn't believe what was happening, she felt sick and she just wanted to go home. She picked up her coat and started for the door not glancing back at the two women in a heated lip lock on the dance floor, not because they were both women but because one of them she was madly in love with. Regina could feel her heart start to crack and her eyes welled up with tears.

This is the reason she always kept her distance from people, she didn't want her heart to break again, she didn't want to have to go through all that pain again. As she made it outside she was greeted with a gust of cold air and it felt great against her flushed skin. The tears finally slipped down her cheeks as she let herself feel. She wrapped her arms around herself and she started to walk towards her house, but before she got to far the door opened and out emerged Emma Swan.

Regina never heard the door so she kept on walking, the tears still falling down her face. Emma looked around and saw the brunette down the street so she quickly began to jog to catch up to her. "Regina." Emma said as she reached out and gently grasped the older woman's arm stopping her in her tracks. Regina tensed as she felt someone grab her arm. She had been so deep in thought that she never heard the person approaching her, but when that voice hit her she froze. "Emma?" Regina asked, trying to hide the crack in her voice with a small cough.

"Why are you leaving?" Emma asked sadly trying and failing to turn the Mayor around so instead she walked around so she was in front of her but what she saw broke her heart. Regina's face was covered in tear tracks, her makeup slightly messed up and her face was red. Emma's eyes welled up with tear and she stepped closer to the older woman and brought her hand up to cup her face softly wiping away the tears. "What's wrong Gina?" she asked hoping the answer would be what she thought it was.

Regina's eyes slipped closed at the touch and a few more tears fell, 'maybe I should just tell her' Regina thought, 'no she's with Ruby why should I tell her?' Regina's mind was at war. Emma stepped closer to Regina and pulled the older woman close to her and wrapped her arms around her. They fit so perfectly together and they both noticed it as they embraced. Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's neck and more tears came. Emma moved her hand up and down Regina's back trying her best to get the other woman to calm down. "Emma I…" Regina tried but her throat felt so tight she couldn't get the words out.

Emma pulled back slightly so she could look at Regina's eyes and she smiled softly at her conveying that it was alright to continue. The older woman cast her eyes downwards and Emma softly cupped her cheek and lifted her head up to look into her eyes. Regina couldn't take it anymore, she surged forward and captured Emma's bottom lip between hers and she kissed her hard and passionately hoping she could convey all that she felt this way because she couldn't with her words.

Emma kissed back immeadtely, her eyes slipped closed and she pulled the woman closer to her and she depend the kiss. Regina's lips parted and Emma's tongue came out and met Regina's and they fought for dominance. The kiss got more heated by the second and neither woman noticed the brunet that had came out the door of the bar and was watching them and silently doing a happy dance.

-End Flashback-

The day had been very long and interesting. Regina spent her time between playing games with Henry and being with Emma, and Emma spent her day doing the same but she was also with her best friend Ruby. Since that night at the bar Regina never trusted Emma around Ruby, she knew that what had happened between the two was fake but even with that knowledge she didn't like the two being alone together. All day Regina kept an eye on the two, never missing the touches and the laughs the two women shared. Regina became increasingly more jealous as the day began to wind down. Before everyone settled down to watch the show Regina was playing catch with her son and Emma and Ruby were sitting in Ruby's big chair with Emma sitting on the Wolfs lap.

Regina turned to find Emma but when she saw her sitting on Ruby her posture became more rigid and she stood up straighter. She didn't notice the ball coming towards her until it came in contact with her side and she gasped in pain and fell to the ground. Henry and his adoptive mother were playing catch with a baseball, but Henry threw the ball right as Regina had stood and looked away and there was no stopping it. Ruby turned her head to where the sound had come from and as soon as she saw the woman clutching her side she got Emma's attention and they both ran over to her.

"Regina?! Are you alright? What happened?" Emma asked as she fell to her knees next to her love. Henry was next to them in a flash, tears falling down his cheeks, "I'm so sorry mom you stood as I threw and I couldn't stop it, it was too late. Regina looked up at her soon and she took a deep breath, "I'm okay Henry it just knocked the wind out of me is all, I'll be alright don't worry, go play!" Henry resisted for a few seconds but after she pushed at him softly her relented and left.

Regina turned her attention back to Emma the same smile on her face until she noticed Ruby was with her and her face fell. "Regina are you sure you're okay?" Regina faked a smile, "Yes dear although some ice might help." Emma turned to face Ruby a pleading look on her face and she left to get the ice. Emma turned back to Regina, "Gina what happened?" Emma sat next to her on the ground and reached out a hand for Regina's but she pulled it back. Emma's face fell and her expression showed nothing but hurt. Regina's heart skipped at the look, "What did I do Gina? Are you mad at me? Is it cause I was with Ruby? I've told you so many times that there isn't anything going on with her and I, she's my best friend." Regina knew all this but she couldn't help it, she just got so jealous when the two were together. "I love _you_ Regina, not her!" Emma was getting really tired of Regina's jealousy of Ruby; there wasn't ANYTHING to be jealous of!

Regina didn't respond she just looked down at the ground feeling ashamed for hurting Emma. Emma sighed and ran her hand through her hair and stood looking down at Regina whose face had turned into her perfectly sculpted mask. "When you decide you want to get over this whole situation and stop acting like I'm _cheating_ on you, you can come find me I'll be over there on _our_ blanket. Alone." And with that Emma left Regina there sitting on the grass. Emma was right and Regina knew it, she knew Emma loved her and only her, but she still wasn't use to being loved by anyone but Henry and even sometime she wonders if he really does love her.

Regina ran her hands over her face and sighed deeply, "Here you go Regina." Ruby said as she came back with the ice. The older woman looked up and smiled taking the ice and thanking her, with that the taller woman walked away back over to her chair, striking up a conversation with a few people around her. Normally Ruby would have went and found Emma, but with the curse being broken Ruby got her wolf senses back and she had heard everything that happened after she left. She decided that she was going to let the two women figure it out for themselves and she was going to stay out of it.

Ruby glanced over at Regina to find her staring at Emma who was lying down on a blanket looking up into the sky. Regina didn't want Emma to be mad at her but in all honesty she had a right to be. Regina sighed once more before getting up and approaching her blonde lover, cautiously she sat down next to her reaching for her hand which surprisingly she didn't pull away. "I'm sorry." Regina said quietly looking down, eyes filled with tears. "I have a hard time with love after everything that has happened in my life… It's not that I don't trust you… it's just… why be with me when you can find someone better, someone who everyone likes and approves of." Regina had a few tears falling down her cheeks and Emma sat up and looked at Regina and pulled her in for a hug.

Regina moved closer so that she was almost sitting on Emma's lap and she locked her arms around Emma's back. "Regina I will never leave you, there is no one better for me than you. I don't care what anyone else thinks, I don't care what you've done in your past, all I care about is the now and the woman you are now is amazing. She's beautiful, smart, funny, loving, caring, kind, an amazing mother, you're courageous and you mean more to me than anything else in this world. I love you with all of my heart." With that Emma pulled back and looked into Regina's eyes cupping both sides of her face she whispered. "YOU are my true love." Emma leant forward and connected their lips in a soft loving embrace and the both melted.

Regina's heart was beating so fast she thought it might escape her chest and after a while breathing became a necessity and they pulled away "You're my true love too." Regina whispered and they both lay down on the blanket and watched as the sky became increasingly darker.

-Two hours later-

The sky was pitch black now and Emma was lying down on her back with Regina's head on her chest, they were both covered up with a blanket for now the night became chilly. Regina snuggled closer to Emma, her hand slipping under Emma's shirt drawing random shapes and paths up and down Emma's stomach and legs. Emma closed her eyes enjoying the soft touches of her lover and she felt a heat shoot to her core.

Regina knew Emma's body very well, and she knew where all the spot to touch were and even though they were surrounded by people they were far enough away and it was dark enough that no one would notice anything happening. Regina looked up at Emma's face and she moved up ever so slowly and whispered into her ear. "I love you." Emma turned her head and connected her lips with Regina's.

The kiss started slow and was full of love but it quickly turned more heated and rushed but Emma knew they were in the park and everyone was there, they couldn't do this here. Emma pulled back from Regina's lips and tried to speak, "We can't Gina." But Emma's words were cut off when Regina started to kiss and bite Emma's neck and she had to hold back her moan. Under the blanket Regina's hand made its way up Emma's shirt and into her bra taking a breast into her hand massaged it gently pinching the nipple. Emma took her bottom lip in between her teeth and bit down hard preventing her moan from coming out.

Regina gave the other breast the same amount of attention before her hand went down and started teasing Emma's legs around her center running her fingers barley over the small amount of material that covered Emma's woman hood. "Gina there's so many people." Emma tried again but she knew her pleas weren't being heard and honestly she didn't care anymore she was too turned on to care. Regina quickly unbuttoned Emma's jeans and pulled the zipper down and slipped her hand into her pants rubbing Emma through her underwear. Emma couldn't hold in her moan so she pulled Regina up to her and kissed her hard moaning into her mouth.

Regina could feel how wet Emma was already and her panties were becoming soaked by the second. Regina felt Emma's need and she couldn't take teasing her anymore, she slowly slipped her hand into Emma's underwear and ran her finger down Emma's slit teasing her and she quickly plunged two fingers into Emma and pumped them slowly at first but increasing her speed every few thrusts. Emma was trying so hard to keep her moans in she literally had to bit onto her arm to keep them in.

Regina curled her fingers up hitting Emma's spot while she rubbed her clit with her thumb. Emma was getting so close she could feel her walls starting to tighten around Regina's finger and soon Regina added a third finger and then a forth. Emma and Regina could both feel Emma coming undone so Regina moved and whispered into Emma's Ear, "I want you to cum for me." And with those words she did, her body began to convulse and her walls clenched down onto Regina's fingers tightly and her hips bucked wildly matching the rhythm of the fingers that were moving inside of her.

Emma held onto Regina tightly coming down off her orgasm and she brought Regina down to kiss her, their tongue's met and Emma sucked it into her mouth and biting it softly knowing that it drove her crazy. Emma quickly flipped positions so Regina was on the ground and Emma was lying next to Regina leaning down kissing her.

She kissed down Regina's jaw line, down her neck, reaching her pulse point and she bit down hard then soothed it with her tongue. Regina clenched her eyes closed tight and bit her lip holding back any noise that could possibly escape. Emma smirked knowing that what she was going to do to Regina would teach her not to try and fuck her in public again, what she was about to do would drive Regina so crazy she would have a hell of a time keeping her moans in.

Emma slowly moved Regina's shirt down exposing one of her breasts to the chilly night air and she took it into her mouth and sucked and bit her nipple. Emma's hand went down Regina's body pulling up her skirt so it was around her waist and Emma looked around them real quick making sure no one could see them and she smirked down at Regina and began to move under the blanket in between Regina's legs and she moved her underwear to the side and parted Regina's lips and put her tongue flat against Regina's clit, Regina gasped softly trying to pull Emma up to her because she knew how loud she could be and that wouldn't be good, but Emma wasn't having any of that. She sucked Regina's clit into her mouth swirling her tongue around the bud and biting softly.

Regina's hips bucked up in response and she bit her lips tasting blood. Emma released her clit with a quiet pop and moved her thumb to rub circles around it, while Emma's tongue went lower and circled around the brunette's entrance. Emma plunged her tongue deep inside Regina flicking it up and down and bobbing her head as fast as she could. Regina was having such a hard time keeping her moans and as she got closer to the edge the more little whimpers escaped her mouth. Emma added a finger into Regina's entrance and kept her tongue working inside the older woman. Regina's hand threaded into Emma's hair and pushed her head into her more, hips thrusting against her face riding her mouth and finger. Just like Regina did Emma moved her finger up into a come here motion and she did the same with her tongue and that was all it took for Regina to crumble, she started to shake and she could keep the moan in but right as it released the fireworks started and it was covered up with a big boom.

Emma pulled Regina's skirt back down and came out from under the blanket and cuddled up to Regina and whispered into her ear, "next time you decided to fuck me in public, just remember this and maybe think twice or next time when you cum I'll draw it out and I _will _make you scream." Emma bit Regina's earlobe dragging her teeth down it before moving to Regina's lips and kissing her hard.

Regina pulled back and smiled mischievously at Emma, "you promise?" she asked with a wink.

*A/N-What did you think? REVIEW! please :)


End file.
